


Strength

by AngryPirateHusbands, Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Strength, Strength Kink, Teasing, Wall Sex, force kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint has Silver up against a wall only to realize Silver likes it.





	Strength

It had happened quickly. They had been arguing about some unimportant thing --well, unimportant in the grand scheme of things, at any rate-- when Flint had advanced on him, pinning Silver up against the wall. After a moment of silence he just happened to glance down. “…are you _hard_?”

Silver glared at him. “…no.”

Flint slid his thigh between his legs, pinning him further and Silver couldn’t help releasing a moan.

“You are!”

“It’s not my fault.”

“You can’t possibly be blaming me.”

“No, I’m blaming your thighs.” Silver rocked against his thigh for emphasis.

“My thighs have done nothing here.”

“Well,” Silver conceded, “to be fair, they could be doing more.” He emphasized harder.

Flint wanted to tease Silver about how he was leaking through his breeches, but now he was hard too.

“Seems like neither of us is unaffected by this.” Silver murmured.

Flint wanted to throttle him but instead he pinned Silver’s wrists high above his head.

Silver’s eyes closed, a puff of breath leaving his lips as he reveled in how easily Flint moved him, holding him firm. He wriggled slightly just to test the give, and the tightness of Flint’s hold on his wrists sent a fresh wave of heat straight to his groin.

“Are you really testing my patience right now?” Flint whispered, a breath of menace on his lips.

Silver grinned though he kept his eyes closed. “What gives you that impression?”

A faint derisive snort filled the air between them.

 “Well, it tends to be your strong suit.” Flint groused.

Silver opened one eye then. “Well, if I asked nicely, you wouldn’t give it to me, would you?”

“That depends.” Flint said slowly.

“On?”

“On what precisely it is that you want?”

“You.” Silver answered simply, his eyes blinking slowly as he peered up at him. “I want you. Your attention, your gaze.”

Flint stared at him for what felt like an eternity. “Like this?” He said at last. “Pressed up against so hard you can’t get away.” He demonstrated with the full length of his body against Silver’s, reminding both of them just how hard they already were.

“Yes.” Silver sucked in a breath. “Like this.”

Being held there, experiencing the brunt of Flint’s raw strength keeping him pinned was intoxicating. The feel of him pressed flush against him, nothing but hard muscle and flexing tendons, those sea-green eyes focused only on him….Silver was practically drunk with it.

It was almost funny, being kept in a compromising position so close to the captain that would cause the other men to piss themselves in fear. But here, even with his arms strained above his head, he experienced no fright, no intimidation. Instead he felt desire and genuine want. What’s more, he felt _safe_.

Silver wasn’t aware that he had started rocking against Flint’s thigh again until he felt a breathy chuckle tickle against his ear.

Flint’s breath warmed his skin. “You like that, don’t you? How desperate you are, for this?”

Silver keened low in his throat, still rocking his hips against Flint in the hopes that Flint would get the hint already.

Instead Flint just kept him there, looking smug. “How long could I hold you here, just like this, right on the precipice?” He whispered. “Just how badly do you want me to make you come?”

Silver choked back a laugh. “Is it not obvious?”

At that Flint offered a faint smirk. “It is,” he conceded. ”But there are times when I wish to test your patience in return.”

“And you call me a shit.” Silver teased.

“Are you calling your captain, a shit?” Flint raised an eyebrow.

“If the name fits.” Silver began and then his words were lost in an embarrassing moan as Flint tightened his grip on his wrists even more, still holding him there, and yet rubbing his thumb maddeningly along the inside of Silver’s left wrist, just a light enough caress to tease.

“ _That’s_ where you decided I needed to be touched.” Silver panted.

There was a far more obvious location to his way of thinking, but apparently Flint didn’t agree.

Flint didn’t answer. Instead he dropped one hand to tease elsewhere, continuing to trace his knuckles along Silver’s inner thigh, eventually allowing his fingers to delve beneath his shirt to seek the skin underneath. When he rolled a nipple beneath his thumb and forefinger, Silver practically bowed off the wall.

“You’re leaking through your breeches.” Flint pointed out. His voice was husky, his own gaze trained downward with the weight of a physical touch.

“And we’re back to assigning blame.” Silver managed. He could feel it, the wetness against his groin. There was no need for Flint to point it out, damn it. But the fact that he was, and Flint had caused it, and what was more was fully aware that he _had_ caused it, well, it simply made Silver react all the more. Flint kept one hand on his captured arms, (one hand, Silver’s treacherous brain told him, that’s how easily he has you here, one fucking hand) and let the other slip slowly inside his breeches to tease down his aching length.

Silver did his utmost to remain still, to not give Flint the satisfaction, but that tantalizing touch was enough to cause him to buck into his hand.

Just as suspected the barest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Flint’s mouth. He stroked him from root to tip once more, all the while keeping his grip deliciously and torturously loose like the sadist he was.

“I can’t help but wonder if you’d try to break my grip, even if you had the strength of a proper pirate.” Flint mused aloud. “You seem perfectly content beneath my hands, despite your complaints.” …of where he was touching….

He dragged his thumb over the tip of Silver’s leaking cock as he spoke, collecting the pearly mess there before sucking it into his mouth.

“I may not be a “proper” pirate,” Silver ignored the part about strength. Whether or not he could actually break free of Flint’s hold if he had to was not something he truly wanted to think about, not right now at any rate. “As you say, but if I were, would we even be in this position?”

At that Flint’s fingers tightened on his wrist, making him gasp faintly.

“What do you mean?” Flint’s eyes narrowed as he gazed at him.

Silver felt his cock react to those words, dripping even more, and the fact that Flint had fucking tasted him wasn’t helping matters. Why, oh why, had he ever opened his big mouth?

He hesitated. “You don’t seem to care much for those so-called proper pirates of yours.”

“They’re not mine.” Flint snarled, his fingers digging into Silver’s skin so hard he felt the bruises forming. “They’re my crew, yes but they’re not _min_ e.”

“Am I?” Silver had no idea what possessed him to even ask such an inane question. He waited, pulse racing, for Flint to crush his pathetic, piss-poor attempt of a pirate self into the dirt and leave him there.

At that Flint fell silent. Though the tension within the cabin had become almost suffocating, Silver didn’t back down. Didn’t trip over his tongue in a futile effort to sweep the uncouth question beneath the rug. Instead he swallowed down the lump in his throat and held Flint’s gaze.

After a moment Flint’s gaze dipped lower to his mouth. “That’s not exactly my decision, is it?” Flint wondered.

At that Silver’s gaze faltered. “You mean…” He wasn’t sure, gazing at Flint, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, what he was supposed to say now, and yet with Flint’s one hand still holding him prisoner and his other having come to rest upon Silver’s hipbone, not teasing for once, nor caressing, merely there, a warmth on Silver’s skin that made his body yearn for something it had never known.

“Do you want me to be yours?” Silver whispered, half afraid if he said the words fully aloud it would end this moment between them before it had a chance to truly begin.

Silver’s breath caught in his throat as Flint’s eyes flicked upward once more. They traveled over his expression, searching, searching, searching, until finally he found what he had been looking for.

The grip on Silver’s wrists gradually lessened before falling away completely, only for that hand to instead cradle his cheek. It was a rather sweet and intimate touch, even with the callouses that scraped against his skin.

And then those lips were just a hair’s breadth above his own. Silver felt the warmth of Flint’s breath puff out against his skin, felt the silent question that clung to his lips. One that Silver answered by finally bridging the gap that separated them.

And then he truly knew the strength of Flint, the sheer power of the hard muscled frame against his own as Flint devoured him. Not in a rage as Silver had once imagined, not in a tempest that threatened only his life, no this was the slyest softest surrender Silver couldn’t have possibly imagined, and it was _Flint_ surrendering to him, showing him that his strength was not the undoing of Silver, not in a way that he had to fear, but instead an offering, Flint’s body was his to claim, if he only possessed the will to do so. Silver felt the understanding of that like a blow, the weight of that comprehension making his body groan and yield. He pressed back against Flint, his lips not leaving Flint’s for a moment, his tongue saying what his words could not. _“Take me, I’m yours, I have always been yours_.”

It wasn’t as if this were the first time they had ever kissed. Far from it, in fact. Their physical relationship, or rather what could be best described as torrid, ill-fated tryst, had begun several months ago. And if they were both honest with themselves, it had been a long time coming.

That being said, they had already shared several private moments together. They had kissed, groped, touched and fucked. But this, this moment felt distinctly different. This was not the clashing teeth and pressing tongues driven by pure lust, nor the nipping teeth and wandering hands inspired by weeks of frustration. This was something entirely new. It was tender, intimate. A kiss that’s warmth spread into the marrow of his very bones. And Silver could only melt into it, their mouths sealed together in a way that seared him like a brand.

It was a kiss unlike any other and Silver wanted it to last forever and yet, he also wanted _more_ of what he had just experienced, Flint’s strength.

“What is it?” Flint broke the kiss to ask with a faint sigh.

“What?” Silver asked.

“You’re thinking and when you’re thinking, you’re scheming, and I find it hard to concentrate on kissing you when I know you’re coming up with something so you might as well just tell me.”

Silver swallowed. “I want….” _Your hands_ , he wanted to say, _your body holding me down and driving into me, so hard I can barely think_ ,’ and yet for once his words faltered.

Flint’s eyes moved over him slowly. While his pupils had dilated to a hungry black, there was a spark of amusement there.

“Well, well…John Silver with nothing to say.”

Silver would have found offense to the mocking tone were it not for the way Flint’s thumb traced along his lower lip. Plump and wet from their kissing, Silver couldn’t help but shudder from the touch.

“Do you want _this?_ ” Flint asked then.

As he spoke, his other hand tightened around Silver’s wrist. Not painfully so, but enough to hint that Flint was well aware of what he truly desired.

“God yes.” Silver breathed, the word slipping over his tongue, hot upon Flint’s thumb. That was exactly what he wanted, even if he had never been able to voice it before.

Flint’s thumb toyed with his lip, making him want to moan aloud with frustration. “And do you want it here,” Flint said, almost conversationally, as though he were speaking of anything at all, and not how to drive Silver wild with desire, “or in a bed?”

Even as Silver’s gaze flitted about the cabin, he already knew the answer. He doubted that there was a single surface in the room that they hadn’t fucked on. Flint’s cot certainly, though that damned thing made far too much noise with the way it banged against the wall. The window seat was obviously the most comfortable, the floor the least, but his personal favorite was the captain’s desk. Many fond afternoons were spent laid back against that surface, or bent over it.

But right now, what Silver truly wanted was to feel Flint’s hard body pressed flush against his own. He wanted Flint to fuck him right there against the wall, and that beautiful cock to be the only thing holding him up.

Silver’s tongue reached out to wet his lip. His mouth had suddenly become quite dry, but finally he managed to regain his voice. “Here.”

“Don’t move.” Flint commanded, and Silver froze.

That was the voice of ~Flint~ the captain who had pressed him hard against the rocks that first night and threatened his very life. Irritatingly, his dick only swelled even more and Flint’s grin mocked him.

“Stay right there.” Flint murmured and turned to go over to his desk.

Silver felt ridiculous standing there, holding his arms above his head, but he didn’t dare risk lowering them, knowing Flint was capable of making him wait all night for release if he did.

At last Flint found the small vial of oil he had tucked somewhere in his desk for safekeeping after the last time. He smeared some over his fingers and returned to Silver.

“Good boy.” He whispered and Silver closed his eyes against the warmth stealing over his cheeks at the way Flint’s words made him feel.

Flint undid his breeches all the way quickly, letting them fall to Silver’s ankles. “Spread your legs.”

Again the tone of utter command was in his voice, and Silver obeyed instantly. Flint’s left hand returned to his wrists and there was a brief caress of a thumb over a palm before he was pinned hard against the wall once more. Flint’s right hand slipped between his cheeks and Silver trembled with how much he desperately wanted this.

Silver’s breath hitched the moment Flint pressed a slickened finger against his hole. Just as he had done all evening, Flint took his time in teasing him. He rubbed in small circles, gently massaging without ever actually breaching him. All the while Flint’s gaze bore into him with a burning intensity, the weight of it only intensifying as a dull fingernail caught his rim.

“Fuck, _please_.” Silver finally begged. His hips shifted restlessly, pressing back against that finger only for Flint to slightly withdraw. It was fucking maddening.

“Beg pardon?” Flint teased with a cruel hint of a smirk.

“Please.” Silver repeated, the word little more than a puff of air. “Please, James.”

It caught Flint’s attention as it always did, that moment when Silver gave in and called him by his first name.

“Please.” Silver murmured, his eyes on Silver’s mouth.

Flint let his finger press just a teasing tip inside him and Silver squirmed, trying to get Flint to do more, but instead Flint’s grip tightened, his nails digging into Silver’s wrists.

“Please what?”

Silver released a frustrated noise from the back of his throat as he squirmed beneath him. It was halfway between a groan and a broken cry. Flint always did this, it seemed. He knew just how to tear him apart one piece at a time, until he was nothing more than a trembling mess.

“Please…stop teasing and fuck me already.” Silver finally begged. He shifted his hips once more, rocking back on Flint’s hand as another tremor ran up his spine. If Flint wanted him to beg then fine, he would beg. He would cry, he would please, he would drop this knees and fucking _pray_ if he had to.

Instead Flint was merciful for once, easing his finger further into Silver, curling it just so and making him whine.

“If you come from my fingers,” he whispered, “I’m still going to make you come again from my cock.”

“Prove it.” Silver dared to say and Flint’s eyes danced.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He mused, curling his finger again, “Finally getting to come.”

“Well, yes.” Silver admitted.

“It’s tempting.” Flint said. “But not today.” He pressed another finger inside him. “Today you’re going to come from my cock and my cock alone.”

Those words alone were enough to send a shudder of pleasure up Silver’s spine. Combined with the pleasant sting of Flint’s fingers filling him, stretching him, his jaw could only hang open in want.

“Then get on with it.” Silver couldn’t help but hiss. Despite the situation, there was no hint of malice or frustration in his tone. Only poorly masked desire.

“Always such a mouthy little shit.” Flint growled before capturing his lips once more.

“Can you truly blame me?” Silver retorted and then immediately arched up on his toes with a long-suffering groan as Flint stroked just _there,_ making him pant.

“Hmm.” Flint murmured thoughtfully and did it again.

Silver’s hands clenched tightly into fists within his grasp. “If you don’t want me to come before you’re inside me, I’m begging you, don’t do that again.”

“This is you begging?” Flint inquired, a smile playing upon his lips as he did it a third time.

Silver bit down hard on his lip, his body twisting helplessly as he tried to control himself. “Please,” he gasped. “Please just fuck me. _Please._ ”

Finally Flint decided to show further mercy and conceded, adding a third finger to better prepare him. Silver sighed, melting back against the wall as he spread his legs a bit wider.

He blinked slowly in confusion when the grip holding his wrists above his head suddenly disappeared. However any disappointment was promptly forgotten the moment he saw Flint slicking his cock carefully with oil. It was certainly a beautiful sight, one that only reminded him of just how painfully hard he was.

Their lips collided once more as Flint’s hands wrapped around him, spreading his thighs wide as he hefted him up. Silver groaned into his captain’s mouth, his arms entangling around his shoulders.

“Once more.” Flint kissed the words upon Silver’s lips.

“Please.” Silver kissed back. He half expected Flint to continue teasing him at this point, but instead he was rewarded with a solid thrust inside him, Flint essentially balancing him upon his cock.

“Yes.” Silver nearly gasped with relief. “Yes, more, _more_.” He wanted Flint to fill him to bursting, to remind him again and again of how well their bodies fit together.

Flint’s grip slid down to hold his bare backside, nails scraping across Silver’s skin as he adjusted slightly, Flint’s teeth teasing the swell of his neck.

“Oh fuck.” Silver groaned out. He bit down on his lower lip, silencing his moans as best he could as Flint fucked up into him. His back ached from where he was pressed up against the wall, each thrust driving him back harder and harder, but he didn’t care. He didn’t mind the dark bruises that would blossom along his spine in the days to come. In fact he would revel in it, for they would serve as a stark reminder each time he sprawled in his hammock.

In truth Silver loved being marked by Flint, savoring every memory the marks stirred in him when he saw them upon his skin. They were proof he hadn’t dreamt this, that Flint _had_ touched him. It was a simple need, this wanting a physical reminder of their times together to think of later. Silver had never voiced it aloud, but he suspected that Flint knew what was in his mind.

When Flint’s lips finally unlatched from Silver’s neck they did so with a wet, satisfying _pop_. However that mouth never traveled far as Flint nosed along his jawline, leading a trail of nipping teeth and greedy kisses until their lips came together once more.

Flint’s grip on Silver’s thighs tightened, his fingernails digging painfully into his skin as his pace quickened. There was no doubt there’d be a cluster of crescent moons left indented into his skin. And as he thrust up into him, strong, hard and unforgiving, Silver felt himself begin coming apart at the seams.

Yet it still wasn’t enough. Silver’s eyes had closed again, letting himself focus only on the intensity of Flint’s hands, the rasp of his nails, the hard thrust of his cock, his lips insatiable and commanding as they kissed.

Flint broke off suddenly. “Open your eyes.”

His voice was hoarse and Silver was startled by the emotion there. His eyes flew open and he gazed back at Flint as Flint slowed his hips. “I want your eyes open when you come.” Flint told him and his hands gripped Silver even more tightly. “I want you to feel it.”

In that moment Silver wasn’t sure what it was that caused his very breath to steal away inside his chest. Whether it was the slow, purposeful rock of his hips, not unlike the ocean waves rolling against the coast, or the look on Flint’s eyes, he wasn’t certain. Both managed to not only trap his voice, but to cause his heart to stutter in a way that it hadn’t in quite some time. The lust and desire that eclipsed Flint’s eyes with a heady black was obvious, but more than that, there was a sense of reverence there.

Silver moved his arms from Flint’s shoulders to wrap more firmly around his neck. He didn’t care that his cock was practically crushed between their bodies, he wanted it so, wanted Flint as close as he could possibly have him. The expression in Flint’s eyes wouldn’t let him look away as they moved together and then Flint somehow managed to brace Silver up against the wall with one hand, the other reaching up to slide his fingers through Silver’s hair. The sensuous motion made Silver moan. He wrapped his legs tighter around Flint’s hips, holding him close inside his body until Flint’s hips began to stutter in surrender.

Silver felt it then, that cord deep within his belly being pulled taut as he was brought closer and closer to that precipice. He fought vainly to keep his eyes open, concentrating on the way Flint’s fingernails bit into his skin, his other hand entangling tightly in his curls. On the way Flint’s gaze all but burned him, the affection in his eyes alighting a fire that licked through his veins.

Each thrust drove him closer and closer until Silver’s breath finally caught in his throat. He gripped the back of Flint’s neck, his lips parting on a silent cry as he was finally pushed off that ledge altogether. Every fiber in his body seemed to alight in that moment, his muscles clenching and spasming as he came, releasing rope after rope of pearly white against his stomach.

“James.” Silver panted as he slumped against the wall. “Fuck, _James_.”

Flint’s fingers pressed hard into his skin with a sigh and then he slowly lowered Silver to the ground, taking his time, not wanting to release him, nor part from his body. Silver’s hands slid down to rest on his chest as he gazed up at Flint wordlessly.

“So silent.” Flint murmured. “Is that what it takes to tame that tongue of yours?”

Silver shook his head with a quiet chuckle. “You.” He said softly. “You….”

Whatever he was about to say was lost as Flint pressed him back against the wall once more with a bruising kiss.

Silver moaned into his mouth as Flint’s cock, still sizeable even spent, rubbed against his own. This desire for Flint, this need for his body, would never leave him and he had no desire to escape. Even if he were a proper pirate, he thought, he would still wish to be right here, held captive by his captain and held in his arms.


End file.
